The Art Table from Hell
by xKissingFire
Summary: The story of my life at my 6th hour. It's not much of a real story but the people in it are real...well most of the people. Not funny at first, but it does get funny as you read on.


**The characters in this are real. These are people I socialize with, like, and hate. A guy who sits at my art table gave me the idea for this story. A story based on my life at the art table. I thought it was a good idea, so I'm going to give it a try.**

I walked into Art. My friend Kaylee followed me in, I walked to the corner where I sat. I set my stuff down, and followed her out the door. I slowly followed her to her art room, which was right next door to mine. She was limping, so I had to slow my pace down some. I sighed as she sat her bag down at her chair, and grabbed her Dr. Pepper.

We walked downstairs to meet my boyfriend Jake. We talked with someone else we know, and he came up the stairs. I quickly hugged him, and he hugged me back. We kissed, and grossed Kaylee out. One minute before the bell was about to ring, Kaylee and I ran back upstairs. I walked in my classroom slowly, the bell ringing just as I got to my table. I heard Emilee say something about Jamison being her buddy, and sighed. I turned my music up.

"Miranda." I heard my name and looked up. I glared at Emily.

"Guess what?" Emily asked me.

I sighed again. "What?"

"Chicken Butt."

I glared at her more, and went back to doing my art project, and turned up the volume on my iPod. Caitlyn got my attention and asked me how hers look. I said it looked good and continued working. My iPod died in the middle of class. Shit. I knew this meant I was going to start getting pretty pissed at Emilee. I put my iPod away. Emilee went off on how her church session was. Just to annoy me and Jamison. Jamison and I were both Atheists. That meant we didn't believe in God.

"Will you shut up, Emilee?" I said to her.

"No." I growled a bit under my breath as she continued talking. I wanted to shoot her in the head. All she ever did was annoy me, degrade me, and talk to me in the most annoying way. She was 4'9", had not yet hit puberty, had blonde hair always pulled back in a pony tail, and looked like she was about 7. Need I say more? Yet I was 5'6", hit puberty awhile ago, could easily take her out, and was bigger than most the girls in my grade. But she always made me pissed off, and I couldn't do a thing.

I sat at my seat, working on my project. Emilee constantly talking. I didn't mind other people at other tables talking, seeing as they weren't Emilee. I almost took my paint brush and drove it into her eye. Gr. She annoyed me so much. The hour passed by with me about ready to kill her by the time the bell rang to signal the end of 6th hour. The end of school. No more Emilee for another 23 hours. I became so happy inside. I rushed down the hallway and down the stairs to my boyfriend's classroom. He sat there waiting for me, as usual. I told him about my day in art, which he always laughed at.

I came into school, sighing as I felt something sharp in my pocket. Crap. I forgot to take my knife out. I don't know why, but I always felt safer with a knife. The day passed by quickly, and I walked into Art right before the bell rang. I still felt the knife in my pocket. I pulled my sweatshirt down more, trying to hide the handle that showed just a bit. I sat down, and sighed. My iPod playing Psychosocial by Slipknot.

"Heeey, Miranda." Emilee said.

"Hi." I said in a bland tone. I looked up at her.

"Wow, you creeper. What's with the look?"

"You're annoying."

"I have a question for you."

"Really?"

"If you were to bring a knife to school, who would you kill first?"

"You."

"Who would you kill second?" Caitlyn asked.

"Hmmmm….not you. You'd be third. Jamison would probably be second."

Jamison laughed his creepy laugh. Which he always did at the beginning of the hour. We all asked him what was up with that, and as usual he always said he didn't know. It was just in his nature I guess.

"Have you ever brought a knife into school?"

I looked down at my hip, pulled my shirt down some more, shook my hair a bit, and said "No."

"I bet you have." Emily snapped at me.

"I haven't." I growled.

"Have."

"Haven't."

"HAVE!"

"I can't take this anymore!"

I pulled out the knife in my pocket, jumped on the table and…

Dun dun dunnnn. My theme music started playing. People all around looked at me like I was some kind of freak. Not because I was holding a knife but, where the fuck did that music come from?!

I didn't know either, and stood up. I looked around as Zeus tore off the top of the roof to our school. He smiled as he handed me a small boom box. I was slightly shocked at this. Why the hell is Zeus here? Doesn't Jesus normally appear at these random moments?

I shook my head, oh well screw it. Zeus put the roof back on, I looked around and saw many people with this face: DX, as they lied on the floor from shock. I jumped up, and attacked Emilee. Somehow a gun appeared in my hand. I started shooting in all directions, blood splattering everywhere.

"Mirandaaa!!" I turned. Who said my name?!

A white light appeared. "Jesus, is that you?"

The light faded…"HELL NO YOU MOTHERFUCKER! IT'S ME! Mariooo" He said in that gay little voice.

I looked kind of astonished. One…why had Mario just come out of a bright light. Two…how did he know my name? He must've been following me...wow…I never saw Mario as a stalker.

I shot him twice in the head. Killing him. Somehow green blood came out of him, as a new white light came from the sky and rised him up, although instead of him magically going through the ceiling, he slammed right into it. About five times before his body finally dropped, a yellow bolt came down from the sky, and he was obliterated into nothing. I looked back around. I had killed everyone in the room…except for Emily. Damn.

"MIRANDA!"

I was snapped out of my dream by Emily. A dream…shit. It would've been nice to finally kill her and that annoying bastard Mario.

**Uh…so yeah…I didn't exactly know what to put this under…so just bear with me. If you have any suggestions to what I should put it under go ahead and tell me. Review please and thank you! =D**

**Sumomo Baby-accept it**


End file.
